V9.21
* 2019 Harrowing skins * The return of Ultra Rapid Fire |Release = October , 2019 |Related = 9.21 Patch Notes |Prev = V9.20 |Next = V9.22 }} :For the patch, see V9.21 (Teamfight Tactics). New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * (Limited) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) (Limited) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Tales from the Rift 2019 profileicon.png|Tales from the Rift 2019 Witch's Brew Blitzcrank Border profileicon.png|Witch's Brew Blitzcrank Border Count Kassadin Border profileicon.png|Count Kassadin Border Bewitching Miss Fortune Border profileicon.png|Bewitching Miss Fortune Border Annie-Versary Border profileicon.png|Annie-Versary Border The following Emotes have been added to the store: Trick or Treat Emote.png|Trick or Treat Boo! Emote.png|Boo! Making Mischief Emote.png|Making Mischief I Won! Emote.png|I Won! The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Tales from the Rift 2019 Ward.png|Tales from the Rift 2019 League of Legends 10 year anniversary ;10 Days of Gifting * From October 17th until October 27th, 2019, players can play a game to receive a reward each day. These missions last until November 19th, 2019, and are only available for accounts created before October 16th, 2019 at 2:00 AM BST. ** Day 1: 10 Year Chocolate Orb that contains: Anniversary icon, Anniversary emote, and ward skin. ** Day 2: blue essences. ** Day 3: Masterwork chest and key. ** Day 4: Little Legends rare egg. ** Day 5: orange essences. ** Day 6: 10 Year Vanilla Orb that contains: one skin shard, one skin shard, one skin shard, one skin shard. ** Day 7: 25 Prestige points. ** Day 8: 200 Worlds 2019 tokens. ** Day 9: gemstones. ** Day 10: One random legendary skin. ** Day 11: 10 Year Surprise Bundle that contains: , Birthday Border, and Annie-Versary icon. ;Game mode * Classic URF (with champion selection and bans) returns from October 28th, 2019 until November 9th, 2019. League of Legends V9.21 Champions ; * ** Enemies spotted by Hawkshot no longer have the vision Eyes above their heads until the end of the game. ; * ** VFX are no longer globally visible in Fog of War. ; * ** Base damage per spin reduced to from . ** Fixed a bug where he would sometimes get an extra spin. ; * ** Tooltip no longer mentions that his slow is improved to 80%. ; * ** Ivern now dashes to 125 range away from the target. ** Fixed a bug where he would land inside some jungle camps when dashing with his Q. ** Fixed a bug where allies would teleport to unexpected locations when he would dash to a rooted target. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio increased to from . ** Bonus damage against monsters reduced to 40 from 55. * ** Having the living shadow from Blade's Reach stand on the no longer has that non-champion entity pick it up. ; * ** When casting it, Wolf now properly attacks enemies in range when she is not attacking anything. ; * ** No longer loses his untargetable status when dismounting near turrets/walls. ; * Stats ** Base mana increased to 325 from . ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Base shield strength increased to from . ; * ** No longer damages nearby targets if begun casting it right before dying. * ** Mana cost reduced to 60 at all ranks from . ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Root duration increased to (0.18 per 100 units). This is capped at 1000 units traveled.}} from (0.18 per 100 units). This is capped at 1000 units traveled.}}. ; * ** Phantom Hits now properly triggers Double Strike and apply Double Strike stacks. ; * ** Can once again select herself to deactivate her disguise, putting it on a 2-second cooldown. ; * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 90 from 100. * ** Grey health stored reduced to from . ; * ** VFX no longer desynchronize with its effects and they properly follow the outline around terrain all the way through from the enemies' perspective if it is cast in Fog of War. ; * ** Box duration reduced to 40 seconds from 60. ; * ** When Power Chord is ready, her resource bar now changes color based on her current active aura. ** Her abilities no longer fail to generate Power Chord stacks immediately after an empowered attack. ; * ** When Hijacking and using her , he'll now properly do damage with it. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 530 from . ** Base attack damage increased to 53 from . ** Base armor increased to 23 from . * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** SFX is no longer noticeably louder when using it against more than one enemy. ; * ** Health ratio increased to % of the target's maximum health}} from %|health}}. * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. ; * ** Dashing through the with Last Breath no longer has that non-champion entity pick it up. Monsters ; * Only champions can pick up Eye of the Herald. Dashing as through it with or having the living shadow from stand on it no longer has those non-champion entities pick it up. ; * When walking over a Speed Shrine, champions now have a Revealed Eyes marker over them. Hotfixes October 23th Hotfix ; * Champions will now properly activate it at every part of the river, not just at the entrances. October 30th Hotfix ;URF Balancing * ** Reduces incoming healing by 5%. ** Bonus damage dealt reduced to -15% from -12%. * ** Bonus damage dealt reduced to 5% from 10%. ** Incoming healing increased to -5% from -10%. * ** Damage dealt reduced by 10%. ** Reduces incoming healing by 5%. * ** Bonus damage dealt reduced to 10% from 20%. * ** Bonus damage dealt reduced to 10% from 15%. ** Incoming reduced damage reduced to 5% from 10%. * ** Incoming reduced healing increased to 5% from 10%. * ** Bonus damage dealt increased to 15% from 10%. ** Incoming reduced damage increased to 12% from 10%. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio reduced to from . References de: es: pl: Category:Season 2019 patch Category:Patch notes